Union of the Silver Shield
Years of the Trees: 1091: Camps dot the Ered Nimrais, they are led by a basic tribal system, trading but not really united. 1099: A stranger appears in the world, he calls himself Glosur, the Elves call him Rowyn. He takes 500 of their race, and travels all of Middle-earth, before finding the camps in Ered Nimrais. Glosur takes pity on the Elves there, and begin helping the camps, which had formed into five distinct areas. 1106: Ignoring the first Sundering of the Elves, the elven tribes remained fairly true to their original attributes. Some migrate to join their kin. 1129: Glosur begins uniting the tribes. 1131: By now, the tribes have united under Glosur, forming the first official faction in Middle-earth. They call themselves Telempe~Turma, or Silver Shield in Elvish, for the mountain's abundance of silver and the tribes defensive pacts. 1132: The largest tribe is rebuilt with wooden walls and a town hall, and named 'Kheled-arnin'. This soon becomes the capital. For the next 40 years, Telempe~Turma is relatively inactive. 1146: Telempe becomes the first faction able to smelt and meld silver into beautiful items. 1152: The dwarves, hearing of a faction wealthy in silver, begin to Migrate to it. Mostly from the clans of the far east. 1170: The Vala discover Telempe, and are enraged at Glosur for ruling over elves, so much so that a small band of loyal elves were sent to kill him, only to discover a stronger Telempe than expected, the Elves were ambushed by the Mountain-born elves, the battle was a slaughter, Telempe remained, as the Vala moved to attack, they were halted by Eru, who was curious how a faction of Telempe's size was able to remain hidden. Only then was it shown how Glosur used hidden passages to forested valleys. Eru was then even more curious about Glosur, but it was stated not even he knew what he was or how old he is. 1200: Celebrations erupt from the second chaining of Melkor. The celebration lasts almost 3 weeks. 1321: First skirmish with the race of orcs, also first official battle. 1362: As a way of becoming a greater presance in the world, Telempe arrives to celebrate the birth of Galadriel. 1400: Telempe openly detests Morgoth, and refused his offer of friendship. (By now, the ration of elves and dwarves had about evened out) Telempe makes its first colony out of the White Mountains, in Beleriand (This would go on to start the first industrial revolution of the Union, inventing many advanced technologies, before losing them in the breaking of the world) 1450-1490: Telempe Turma resists the attempts by Melkor to spread lies amung them, showing the world the resiliance of the nation. 1495: Telempe is disheartened by the destruction of the two trees. 1496: Telempe declares war on the forces of evil. Scouts are sent south in search of new land. 1497: The first two official armies of Telempe is created, a mostly elven one called the Legacy of 500, composed of about 20,000 elves, and Fist of the Seven, a majorly dwarven one, numbering around the same as the Legacy of 500. They march North-west to confront the dangers of the forces of Melkor. 1498: Battle of the Marsh occurs. 1500: Battle of the Marsh ends in the fleeing of Morgoths forces. They discover a new mountain chain with resources-a-plenty. They quickly settle there. The colonists are mostly dwarven, so the place is named Kuhaj Gazam, or forested cliffs. First age: 1: Telempe-Turma decides it is in need of a new name, as they now control multiple lands, from the Harad Mountains, to Ered Nimrais, to some land in Beleriand, so, they are an empire by definition. They end up with 'The Union' 20: They attend the council at Mereth Aderthad 36: The first gathering of the Union happens. 60-200: the Union houses Men fleeing from Morgoth. They also help the others flee west. 64: First trade routs established between the Union and the Dwarves of Ered Luin. The Union aids in constructing Gondolin. 260: Union archers (One of the best archers at the time) help fend off Glaurung, but are too late to save Ard-Galen. The first Union industrial revolution begins, inventing new items such as the Trebuchet, and bringing the Catapult into the hands of good. 267: the Union enters a golden age of prosperity. 452: Battle of the Rift occurs just east of Ered Luin. 453: Battle of the Rift ends. First meeting with the Sacketts of the Anduin. War of the Anduin begins. Relations The New Numenoreaon Order: Wants control of at least parts of The White Mountains making them enemies, but if the dwarves were not there they would be allies. Hutain Kingdom: Tense at times but otherwise a healthy relationship with free trade and exchanging of religions and ideas. Dor-en-Ernil: A worshipful reverence of Glosur and, by extension, his nation. Grusnashk-Ardashk: The Shields are not openly antagonistic but make it clear that any Union advances into either Forodwaith or good ol' entish Isengard will not be tolerated Avari: Suspicious, as always. Sacketts: Different for the different clans, the Anduin and Dol Amroth Sacketts being on very good terms while the Dalish and Rhunnish Sacketts are neutral. The Eastern Empire: At first, good relations, but things turned bitter when the Union opposed them attacking Gondor; then war eventually broke out. The Tanakul Alliance: They have a healthy alliance after wars in the past and have come to an agreement over land disputes. Category:Timelines Category:Factions